All existing mobile telephones include a transducer used as an earphone for listening to the voice of a caller. Some mobile phone are also provided with a transducer used as a loudspeaker for hand-free communication. This transducer is generally the same than the one used as earphone. In both cases, usual transducer works in a standardized phone frequency band which corresponds to the audio bandwidth of the voice signal, i.e. between 300 Hz and 3400 Hz, or between 100 Hz and 8000 Hz for wide band telephony
More recently, mobile phones used for playing melodies (either ringing melodies but also all kind of sound signals) have been proposed. In some cases, the same transducer is used as earphone, hand-free loudspeaker, and melody player. However, the useful frequency bandwidth of music is between 20 Hz and 20 KHz, which includes the above-mentioned standardized phone frequency band, but is much greater towards both the low frequencies and the high frequencies. As a consequence, specific transducers have been developed in order to obtain a good sound for music with only one transducer. Generally, these specific transducers have an important size in order to be able to restitute a good sound, especially for the low frequencies.
Now, in order to obtain a stereo effect, it is necessary to provide the mobile terminal with at least two transducers used as loudspeakers. It is already known to provide a mobile phone with two identical transducers used as loudspeakers for stereophonic effect, with the same working frequency band. However, a compromise has to be made between, on the one hand, the wish to have a good stereo effect, even for music, and, on the other hand, the bulk constraint. This is especially true in the domain of the mobile phones wherein the tendency is to miniaturize as much as possible the total size of the phone while keeping some important features such as a large screen and a keypad.
Consequently, known mobile phones do not enable to obtain a good stereophonic effect for all kind of sound signals, especially for music.